


Who would have known how bitter-sweet this would taste?

by darkswxnqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkswxnqueen/pseuds/darkswxnqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrilla. That's all.</p><p>The important thing is: I love Flan. I've met Alfredo at Ever After Con and he's awesome. I really think he loves Lana with all his heart and soul and they way he treats her is really, really beautiful, but I do think Jennifer and Lana have chemistry beyond the screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who would have known how bitter-sweet this would taste?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so forgive my typos.  
> If you wanna talk, my Twitter is @sprklngflowers.
> 
> Try to read my words with Someone Like You by Adele echoing in your room.

She played the song and Adele’s voice filled the air of the room where she was getting ready for her wedding. It was always weird to think about this day, she always wanted to get married with someone who was her reason to breathe and Alfredo was just like that. He was kind and good and a lovely father, but he wasn’t her.  Oh, Lana! No, no, stop thinking about her. Not today, it’s your wedding day. And the way the thought came up, it was gone and everything was fine for several minutes until she smell that perfume. Her perfume. 

“I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over yet”

She turned around to see who had entered the room and there she was, dressed in a beautiful green dress that matched with her eyes. And she was breathtaking. Neither of them dared to say something, they just kept their gaze on each other, trying to figure things out, trying to know what they were thinking about that whole situation.

Then she made a move, one step to be clear. Maybe two, until she reached Lana’s personal space. What would people think about that proximity? She couldn’t let things turned out that way, she couldn’t let her… she couldn’t… she… Don’t breath, Lana. And then she felt. She felt the touch a very long time she didn’t. Long fingers drawing cariños up and down over her arm until they reached her shoulder, the base of the neck to be more specific. 

And that touch made Lana lose her ground. She missed that hand over her skin, warming her up. And in that moment the world didn’t exist. It was just the two of them, floating in the Universe. Maybe that’s why Lana let herself to enjoy the pleasure by circling one of those golden locks in your index, letting the tip of your finger to touch her lips while she felt her fingers travel until the back of her neck, giving more safety. 

It was so sure what would happen after these touches. The kiss was inevitable. Their mouths searching for each other’s comfort. Their tongues already knew the way to make each other feel safe. They didn’t wanna stop, they couldn’t stop. Lana wouldn’t let her stop because she missed the gesture for such long time. And they stick in each other’s mouth for several minutes, shivering in each other’s arms until they felt the need for air. That was it, the final look.

Lana got lost in her thoughts until she felt her nose travel down her jaw line, inhaling her perfume and planting kisses over her skin. Their fingers were interlaced and with a simple gesture, she brought Lana’s hand to her mouth and finished the act with a single kiss, leaving the woman behind with nothing but a cold song. 

“Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment?


End file.
